The Chronicles Of Justin Soulhunter: How I Met Princess Luna
by bulldozerman185
Summary: A short one-shot of how Justin met his fairy partner, Princess Luna. Hopefully this clears up any questions between the two. Rated K ( FV )


Disclaimer: Don't own Wizard101.

This is a short one-shot of how Justin met his faithful pink fairy friend, Princess Luna. Hope you enjoy!

(P.S. In Wizard101, I got Princess Luna via a game card I redeemed. Of course, I decided to just write a little something which goes into more detail about how Justin met Princess Luna.)

( CRIMSON FIELDS )

Justin rode down the pathway, looking for monster's to kill. He had taken down plenty of monster's in the area already, and was ready to kill more. _'Maybe I'll use Blizzard on the next ninja pig I see.' _Justin thought to himself.

"HELP! HELP MEEEE!" A terrified scream stopped him in his track's. He turned to look down the left side of a T-intersection in the path. At a dead end further down the way, he saw a band of 4 ninja pigs carrying a small cage. And inside that cage was a pink fairy. She had on a pink dress which reached down almost to her knees and a pair of little pink shoes, or slippers. She grabbed the bars of the cage and thrashed them about as hard as she could, but she couldn't even budge them. One of he ninja pigs hit the cage with his sword and said something in Japanese, which neither Justin nor the little fairy could understand.

"Um, WHAT!?" She said, shrugging her arms. One of the other ninja pigs spoke up.

"He says you need to be quiet and if you don't he says he'll cut your wings off." He told the fairy, who immediately shut up and slumped down to the cage floor, and started to cry. She couldn't believe it. These pigs were going to take her somewhere awful and do God knows what to her, and she couldn't stop them. She hadn't found a companion to be partners with, and she didn't know anyone else. Nobody would miss her, or come looking for her.

_'Someone... Anyone... HELP ME! DON'T LET ME DIE!'_

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

She suddenly felt like her birthday had come early. She and the ninja pigs all looked over and saw Justin there, Winterbane armor on and bow in hand, looking directly at them.

_'Oh my gosh. Who is that?' _She thought to herself. She felt a flame of hope light up inside her.

The ninja pigs, however, were not at all pleased about this intrusion. "SEIZE HIM!" One of them shouted. They all set the cage down and charged at Justin, swords ready to strike. Justin charged at them to, directly into a wizard duel!

( 10 minutes later... )

"Three down, one to go. Give up, buster!" Justin said to the last ninja in the group, who had just barely managed to survive Justin's assault on there pack.

"I don't think so, big mouth!" The ninja pig shouted, and quickly casted Cyclops on Justin. "TAKE THAT!" He continued, as the Cyclops threw his hammer into Justin, who recoiled on the spot upon impact.

"Ouch. I hate cyclops." Justin thought to himself. He knew he couldn't take another of those. One more and he would be dead. _'Damn. What can I do?' _Justin wondered to himself. He could use Ice Wyvern, but it wouldn't do enough damage to finish off the last pig.

"Hey!" He heard someone say. He turned to look at the fairy in her cage, who had finally managed to gey free. She flew over to Justin. "Here! Use this Dragonblade spell!"

She handed him the spell, and deciding to wait until he had another pip for ice wyvern, he quickly casted it. On his next turn, he used ice wyvern, which, thanks to the dragonblade, killed the ninja pig. Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He had won.

"Phew. Close one." Justin said, glad that he was still alive. He turned to the little fairy. "Thanks for that, little one." He told her.

"No problem. But what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Helping the Emperor of MooShu so I can get a key to Dragonspyre. I need to defeat some bandits around here. And I I just so happened to run into you guys." He said. He then asked: "Why were they trying to capture you anyway?"

"It's cause I'm a fairy. There boss was looking for one, so they captured me." She replied. She then smiled. "Thanks so much for helping me, by the way."

"No problem. Thats what a hero does." Justin replied. "Well, I better be on my way. Lots to do." Justin said, but before he could turn his horse around, she fluttered in front of him.

"Wait. You don't happen to have a fairy partner, do you?" She asked him. He looked at her. "To tell the truth, no. I didn't even know you could have a fairy partner."

"Well, when Life Carnation Pixie's grow up they have to find a partner to assist. It's kinda like our tradition." She explained.

"And you don't have a partner yet, do you?" He wondered. She shook her head. "No. Not yet. It's kinda sad." She said in a low voice.

"Well, I've always wanted a fairy, and we did help each other back there." He said, smiling. He then patted his right shoulder. "Hop aboard?"

That caught her off-guard. She gasped. "You mean, come along with you?" She wondered. He looked to her and nodded. "If its alright with you." He said to her.

"Well, have it your way then." She said. She then flew over and landed on his shoulder. She couldn't believe it. She had found a partner to be with, almost instantly! She couldn't have been happier.

"So, who are you anyway?" She asked him.

"Justin Soulhunter. But just call me Justin." He replied. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, I've heard of you!" She said. He smiled. "Hmm. My reputation is starting to get contagious. Heh." Justin replied, amused. "And you are?"

"Princess Luna. Although I'm not sure what I'm a princess of. Nobody even mentioned anything to me." She replied. Justin nodded in understanding.

"Hmm. Very well. I didn't expect much info about that anyway." He said to her. And he meant it.

_'Hmm. I guess this day didn't turn out so bad after all.' _Justin thought to himself.

( PRESENT DAY )

Justin sat at the edge of his royal estate, bow propped up against the nearby bush, gazing out into the starry night sky. A fluttering sound behind him broke his train of thought, and he looked over to see Princess Luna behind him.

"Are you out here gazing at nothing again?" She asked, before flying over and landing on the bush his bow was on.

"Heh. Just remembering the day we first met. You remember, don't you?" Justin asked. Luna nodded.

"Yeah. I remember. Being so frightened of those ninja pigs who captured me." She said, as she grabbed one of her wings. "They were gonna cut my wings off. How low could you go?"

Justin just chuckled. "Indeed. Well, you don't have to worry. That's long over with." He said.

"Yeah. I guess your right." She replied. Justin then stood up and grabbed his bow.

"Come on. Let's head back. Its almost dinnertime." Justin said, as Luna took off from the bush and flew over to him, landing on his shoulder. "OK!" She replied happily, as they headed back toward the house.

( AUTHOR'S NOTES )

So there ya have it! The little backstory of how Justin and Luna met, and how he rescued her from a band of ninja pigs. I hope this shed some light on the subject.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Have a good day!


End file.
